LEGOLAND Discovery Center Atlanta
LEGOLAND Discovery Center Atlanta is a Discovery Center located in Phipps Plaza in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. The Discovery Center was announced in 2011, and opened in March 2012. It features a retail section which has no entrance fee, a cafe, and a 4D cinema, as well as the attractions. Attractions * 'Miniland '- Witness the local area come to miniature life in the spectacular MINILAND®. Made from nearly 1.5 million LEGO® bricks, with moving cars and trains, even the smallest spectator will feel like a giant! Watch as night falls in MINILAND, the lights come up and the LEGO population enjoys the beautiful LEGO night. How many buildings will you recognize? * 'LEGO 4D Cinema '- Enjoy exciting LEGO movies with additional wind, rain and snow effects to really bring it to life and put you at the heart of the action! * 'Kingdom Quest '- The captured Princess needs your help! Hop aboard your chariot on the Kingdom Quest ride to rescue her. Be warned, there are beastly trolls and sneaky skeletons lurking. Can you zap them all to save the Princess? * 'Merlin's Apprentice Ride '- Pedal the enchanted cart in Merlin's magical potions chamber to become his next wizarding apprentice. Go faster and faster to conjure the sorcerer's spell and soar into the sky. Only the most powerful charms will reach the stars. * 'Meet Your Favorite LEGO Characters! '- Meet your favorite LEGO® characters every day when you visit LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Atlanta! The best spot to catch your favorites is in front of the Friends Kitchen in the Neighborhood! Say hello to Bertie, Kai, Emmet, and more of your favorites throughout your visit! Appearances occur hourly every day starting at 12 PM on weekdays, 10 AM on Saturdays, and 11 AM on Sundays. * 'Pirate Adventure Island '- This LEGO pirate-themed play area encourages children and adults alike to participate in free play and hands-on sensory activities! Explore an adventure island with build spaces to create your own LEGO sandcastle and treasure map! Discover hidden sea creatures, treasure and a crystal cave! * 'LEGO Factory Tour '- TOP SECRET! Do you know how we make our LEGO bricks in so many awesome shapes and cool colours? Go behind-the-scenes on our Factory Tour to discover how LEGO bricks are made! * 'LEGO Master Builder Academy '- Our Master Model Builder can create ANYTHING from LEGO bricks. Catch our special workshops to discover insider tips and super tricks on building with LEGO. * 'LEGO Racers: Build and Test '- Create an ultra-fast LEGO racing car at our Build & Test zone. Race your vehicle on the test track for the quickest time – will your car zoom across the finishing line first? Ready. Set. GO! * 'DUPLO Village '- DUPLO® bricks are twice the size of standard LEGO® bricks, making them a great way to develop key learning skills at LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Atlanta! Located between our Café and Model Builder Academy, DUPLO Village has a play slide and large animal models, as well as plenty of DUPLO bricks for younger kids visiting the attraction to create whatever you wish! * 'Earthquake Tables - '''Ever tried to build the tallest tower imaginable from LEGO bricks? Take on the challenge at our Earthquake Tables. Test the strength of your brick tower when the tables start to shake. * '''The Great LEGO Race VR Experience '- Get ready for The Great LEGO® Race VR Experience, a virtual reality experience where we invite you to literally buckle up and go for a ride inside the most incredible, exhilarating and fun LEGO® race ever created! Immerse yourselves in a LEGO® world racing brick-built vehicles in the hopes of becoming the next Champion! Racers will enter the virtual world and be the star of a rollicking race against several LEGO® MINIFIGURE competitors including a pirate, wizard, surfer and pharaoh. With twists and turns throughout the course, the experience engages all senses by combining sight, sound and motion to allow guests to escape reality. The 360-video let’s guests see all around them as they venture across a rocky mountain, rolling river and even hot lava! Each experience can lead to a new discovery like realizing you’re racing against a LEGO-build rocket-powered windsurfing rig and an ornately canopied bed (called a “litter”) carried by mummy servants. Who will win is the biggest question and the only way to find out is to step into The Great LEGO® Race VR Experience. * 'Cafe '- We provide a selection of yummy foods and snacks for kids! We also have delicious crisp salads and sandwiches for adults. Outside food and drink is not allowed in the center. * 'Ultimate LEGO Ninjago Experience '- LEGO® fans of all ages are invited to join their favorite ninjas – Loyd, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya – during The Ultimate LEGO® NINJAGO® Experience, featuring two new attractions at LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Atlanta. An all-new LEGO® Ninjago 4D short movie is launching at LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Atlanta! The ninjas will show off their awesome LEGO Ninjago moves in a super-cool and explosive 4D adventure. Enter the Dojo with Master Wu and train with the ninjas to learn the teachings of the Scroll of the 4th Dimension. Guests will experience the totally-awesome world of Ninjago as they’ve never seen, smelled or felt it before. The LEGO® Ninjago Training Camp is making its return to LEGOLAND® Discovery Center Atlanta! Families can put their ninja skills to the test to see if they have what it takes to become a true LEGO ninja and defeat the bad guys in this fun, action-packed play-zone. Children can test their agility in the laser maze and master their building skills at the Ninjago build table to go on a LEGO adventure that’s bigger and better than they can do at home. Gallery lda2.jpg lda3.jpg lda.jpg lda.jpg Category:LEGOLAND Category:LEGOLAND Discovery centre